User blog:JaphethMario/Bart Simpson vs Gumball Watterson. Japheth's Fictional Rap Bttles
You know, Ash Ketchum vs Charles Darwin would be a good hint for this battle. I mean, Ash Ketchum is a popular media icon that never groes up, like Bart Simpson and Gumball has a brother named Darwin. I knew I should be a bit more clever with hints. So anyways, I made a Simpsons battle that doesn’t feature Homer. I could use him, but not on Homer vs Peter. Probably I’ll if I’m gonna use a Family Guy representative/s, I think I would go with Stewie and Brian, they could have a lot of material to work it. And plus originality. Also fun fact, I barely watched amy episodes of the Simpsons despite its popularity and culture phenomena, so sorry Welcome to another installment of Japheth Fictional Rap Battles. It features tritogonist of The Simpsons, Bart Simpson against the main character of The Amazing World of Gumball, Gumball Watterson to see which trouble-maker sons of wacky family is superior at both rapping and family member LOCATION: Bart Simpson - Springfield Elementary School, Krusty the Clown stage Gumball Watterson - Elmore School, The Void, Treehouse CAMEOS Bart Simpson -Milhouse, Nelson, Homer, Marge, Lisa, Skinner, Sideshow Bob Gumball Watterson - Darwin, Nicole, Richard, Anais, Mr. Robinsons, Penny, Rob BATTLE (Note: Bart Simpson is in Yellow, Gumball Watterson is in light blue, Nelson is in Dark Pink, Homer Simpson is in White, Nicole Watterson is in Blue, and Rob is in grey) Bart Simpson Verse: I’m Bart, the Simpson, and who the hell is this cat inbreed? Now, let me be the second Jojo, who’ll tear down your family Even before this battle begins, we all know the OG is the winner Tho, you and Darwin can join to my party, we’re eating short-lived fish for dinner I’m a prankster with an attitude, that even school bullies show me respect You’re a “don’t talk to me or my son“ meme, looking like an Fairy Tail reject (Ha! Ha!) Hearing voices in your head, schizophrenic must of sucked I mean, just mentioning Zach (Zach!) you turned into a ego maniac Stalking on Robinson’s shelter, because Gumball here is the real Gaylord But like any annoying spongey creep, he’ll rather married his neighbor than his girl For the eldest child in the house, you’re the most immature between the three Why don’t you go back to your baby crib, and let Anais do the rapping against me I ’m influential, created cartoon history, I made what you are A series that‘s even more of a bootleg, than (ek!) Miracle Star (oh!) Your parents, your sister, your whole show, your Amazing World just rip it Just keep your titles to “The”, because the Simpsons already did it Gumball Watterson Verse: Calling me a Copycat, well isn’t that rich, Bart!? Your ideas were already set in the Stone Age, stealing from Grand Dad’s rich art Wanna talk bout looks and identity? Spiky hairdo with a woman dub? Go use a paper bag to hide that face, oh wait you’re already are one If we bring our families on a fight, they got nothing on the Watterson, Just leave one scratch on me, and you’ll receive phone call coming from my mom (I will find you) You’re a cow man, bratty Bart, milking your series ‘til you can‘t think something new The only legacy you left in cartoon history, is making jaundice look cool Here’s the truth behind that clown’s makeup , that will lead your heart feel disgraced When every time you hurt your dad, you’re beating your idol to the face I’ll erase your existence like a chalkboard, and that’s gonna be your fate Just one drop of liquor in the womb, and you’re born as a mistake Bart Simpson Verse: I won’t be insulted by a pussy, who’s romantic relationship is Penny dreadful When you love something, let it go, cause she’s allergic to your penny dread balls (jealous much?) Man, let’s just keep this straight here, swallowing gay jokes is the only thing you‘d ingest The only Treehouse of Horror you had, is your bro insisting in incest (Ay Caramba! ) What does the FOX says is give back Ahri her whiskers and that wide hips bump Plus, your rhymes are as poor as that sweater; did your dad get those from the dump? And as your family matter goes, who’ll betray themselves and ruin the life of others It’s not called development, when your personalities got more changes than Ned Flanders, Gumball Watterson Verse: It seems that Bart Simpson wasn’t the only thing that’s B.S. A royal Kingdom versus the fat States, we all know who’s the better Dennis the Menace And your love life isn’t that powerful , so no need to be too bias Hitting a lot of girls on your life, but never get out of the friend zone like Tobias Taking all your troupes you invented, and we’ll make fun of it So enjoy being a kid and young, cause in your Futurama, you‘re unloved and broken You seem to have Butterfingers , one slip up, now the folks want you dead, Bart , with a flip Boy, your rapping’s such a bummer than your game in the baseball league Bart Simpson Verse: Just go back grieving to your family, cause this time, there won’t be a re run to fix the job None of this disaster would happen if you didn’t created your own Sideshow Bob, It’s Ro- *Gumball hits Rob with a remote* Gumball Watterson Verse: Swallow these verbal abuse, like the daddy issues deep in your throat (Why you little!?) You won’t have a rebottle to my verses, cause Bart Simpson just got choked WHO WON? Bart Simpson Gumball Watterson Trivia: *This battle has the opposite effect on Angry Birds vs Plants. This was suppose to be a team battle of Watterson vs Simpsons, but it was complicated, and plus having just Bart vs Gumball already has material *Gumball Watterson, together with Darwin, was suppose to be the third parties in Finn and Jaoe vs Mordecai and Rigby Category:Blog posts